


Последняя оборона Кэр-Паравеля

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [10]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Конец рода Фрэнка и Елены. //Такова история, которую рассказывают в Западной Нарнии самыми длинными и темными ночами; следовало бы сказать — «зимними ночами», если бы теперь все ночи не были зимними.





	Последняя оборона Кэр-Паравеля

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Last Defense of Cair Paravel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142406) by [cofax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax). 



Эту историю рассказывают в Западной Нарнии самыми длинными и темными ночами; мне следовало бы сказать — «зимними ночами», если бы теперь все ночи не были зимними. Фавны рассказывают ее, сгрудившись в теплой, пахнущей козлом темноте, внутри рассохшихся остовов некогда великих древних деревьев; Волки рассказывают ее под луной, когда небеса ясны и больше некому услышать; и я не думаю, будто гномы рассказывают ее у костров в глубине своих продымленных пещер, ибо для гномов в этом рассказе нет чести. Кентавры сделали из этой истории, как и из других великих легенд, торжественную песнь, которую поют, не прерываясь, всю Самую Долгую Ночь, призывая солнце вернуться. 

В других историях говорится о том, как пало величественное Древо Защиты, посаженное лордом Дигори по велению Аслана на второй день от начала мира; и как утрата этого дерева позволила Джадис из Чарна (и где находится та зловещая страна, никто доныне не ведает) возвратиться в Нарнию спустя много столетий. Та Джадис была колдуньей великой силы, высокой, словно дриада бука, и от всего своего черного сердца она любила разрушение. Но также была она и коварна: она сманила многих великанов и гномов себе на службу, обещая им богатство и самовластность (хотя, само собой, она лгала: всякий, ей поверивший, становился ее рабом, а не свободным созданием); и действовать она предпочитала неявно, так что много прошло времени и много совершилось вреда, пока никто, обладающий властью, даже не представлял той опасности, в которой оказалась Нарния.

В те дни эрлом Фонарной Пустоши была женщина по имени Шэндон, происходившая по материнской линии от самого короля Фрэнка, хотя некоторые из ее отцов были не Людьми, но речными богами. Шэндон была доброй подругой королевы Лебяжье-белой, своей кузины, и многие думали, что та назовет Шэндон своей наследницей, если не вступит в брак. Но Шэндон это не заботило вовсе: она не была ни придворной дамой, ни льстивой угодницей, но прямой, откровенной охотницей и воительницей, и предпочитала проводить время в лесах Западной Нарнии. Она знала предгорья и речные долины от северной границы до перевала Теллик на склоне Дальнозорной вершины, и множество раз по вечерам она возвращалась к своему приюту на Фонарной Пустоши со свежей добычей на плече.

Но однажды весной королева призвала Шэндон к себе и попросила отправиться с посольством на Одинокие Острова. Повод к этому посольству затерялся в прошлом, и может статься так, что это была уловка Колдуньи, дабы отвлечь королеву, но дело было важное, так что эрл Шэндон опустилась на одно колено перед своей королевой в тронном зале Кэр-Паравеля, где стены украшали гобелены со львами, а золоченые западные двери сияли в свете заката, а затем села на корабль до Узкой Гавани.

Минуло больше года, прежде чем Шэндон возвратилась — на корабле, истрепанном бурями, и меньше чем с половиной команды, с которой пускалась в путь; ибо они попались пиратам у берегов Тархистана, а следом еще многих отняли волны и ветер. И за этот год всё переменилось: королева была бледна и состарилась прежде своих лет, Кэр-Паравель полнился беженцами с севера и запада Нарнии, и многие нарнийцы-Люди, обитавшие на восточных низменностях, пропали бесследно.

Когда Шэндон спрашивала о своих родичах и друзьях-Людях, ей мало отвечали прямо, но отводили взгляд и говорили что-нибудь о «торговых возможностях» в Тархистане и Гальме, или о том, как хорошо было бы поселиться в ничейной земле Тельмар за перевалом Теллик. Наконец один старый кентавр отвел Шэндон в сторону и рассказал ей о множестве загадочных смертей и исчезновений, а также о том, как барон Длинное Копье погиб в пожаре вместе со всеми своими домочадцами не более двух месяцев тому назад. Нечто злое проникло в Нарнию, и пускай оно было нацелено в основном на Людей, многие волшебные создания также начали пропадать без вести. 

В тот день, а также на следующий за ним, Шэндон накинула на плечи самый старый свой плащ и спустилась в город у подножия Кэр-Паравеля, и много часов просидела в «Крылатой лошади», слушая и потягивая из кружки. А затем она вернулась в замок, надела самое лучшее свое придворное платье, и пошла увидеться с королевой за завтраком.

Но королева не желала говорить о смертях и исчезновениях, как и о молве, которую подслушала Шэндон над кружкой гномьего эля в «Крылатой лошади». Молва, будь она верной, сулила беду для царственного рода Фрэнка и Елены. Слишком уж много Людей, оставивших Нарнию, с тех пор не давали знать о себе, и теперь в их домах обитали гномы и даже (так гласила молва) кикиморы. 

Всякий раз, когда Шэндон пыталась заговорить об этом, королева бледнела, и приходила в замешательство, и принималась расспрашивать о престарелых родственниках, умерших уже давно. Она пила слишком много фавнского вина — даже за завтраком, — и вздрагивала от испуга, когда в комнату заходили слуги. Ни один из ее советников не отвечал на вопросы Шэндон, и по меньшей мере двое из них захлопнули дверь прямо перед ее носом. И тогда Шэндон удалилась; сердце ее болело и полнилось дурными предчувствиями.

Она взяла с собой некоторых из своей команды, кто пережил возвращение с Одиноких Островов: свирепых фавнов и сатиров, и стаю гигантских Псов, подобных которым уже сотню лет не видывал никто в Нарнии: огромных, точно быки, и со стальными челюстями. И когда они покидали Кэр-Паравель, под темнеющими небесами и буйным не по времени ветром, никого не было на стенах, чтобы засвидетельствовать их уход, как если бы двор прятал лицо от надвигавшейся бури.

Они направились к западу, пересекли Великую Реку у Беруны и не увидели ничего, что стоило бы отдельного беспокойства, кроме пугливых и неразговорчивых нарнийцев, среди которых почти не оказалось Людей. На второй день Шэндон сказала Огнехвосту, говорящему Псу, бывшему при ней заместителем: 

— Я начинаю бояться: как бы не вышло так, что между побережьем и дикими землями запада осталось меньше пяти десятков Людей.

Когда они добрались до Фонарной Пустоши и увидели, что Великое Древо пало, его плоды увяли на ветвях, и его тысячелетние корни иссушены пламенем, Шэндон соскочила с коня и долго стояла на коленях, спрятав лицо. Когда она поднялась, ее лицо было каменно-твердым — с него исчезли веселость и дружелюбие.

— В Нарнию пришла война, — сказала она своим сотоварищам, и не говорила больше ничего ни в этот день, ни в следующий за ним. Они устроились на ночлег в ее жилище, вооружив себя из тамошних кладовых, и выехали оттуда на рассвете, облачившись для войны. 

Но одно дело — знать, что идет война, и совсем другое — отыскать врага, ежели он не желает быть найденным. Шэндон и ее товарищи гонялись за слухами весь конец лета и осень, носясь по следам с севера на юг Нарнии и обратно, словно собака, унюхавшая белку. Они редко отыскивали хоть что-то; не единожды им случалось наткнуться на сожженную ферму или усадьбу, но кто были нападавшие — оставалось тайной. 

— Это колдовство, — говорил Огнехвост.

Шэндон соглашалась, но сама она не была чародейкой, и не знала никого из них, кому бы могла доверять. У нее были лишь ее спутники, холодная сталь ее меча (передававшегося в ее роду со времен короля Гэйла) и сила ее рук.

Этого было недостаточно.

В конце концов, на склоне года, в вечернем часу, они прибыли к Кэр-Паравелю. Их гнал через всю страну, с самых северных болот, невидимый враг, нападавший под покровом молчания и тумана, и оставлявший за собой одни лишь мертвые тела нарнийцев, сраженных неведомым никому оружием. Если, конечно, их тела потом хотя бы удавалось отыскать.

Ворота цитадели были заперты, но медленно отворились навстречу Шэндон и ее поредевшему отряду. Она обнаружила, что замок почти обезлюдел, очаги холодны, и ни единого факела не горит в тронном зале, где пол выложен плиткой с львиными головами. В казармах, пристроенных к внутренней части стен, не было никого — кроме дюжины фавнов, двух престарелых кентавров да шести больших Кошек: единственного, что осталось от королевской гвардии. 

— Королеву! — потребовала Шэндон от самых дверей, даже не отряхнув с сапог дорожную грязь. — Где королева Нарнии?

Тигрица разок взмахнула хвостом, прежде чем отозваться такими словами:

— Королева спит. Трон пуст. Аслан оставил нас.

Огнехвост одним прыжком преодолел расстояние меж ними и придавил Тигрицу к земле, сомкнув зубы на ее горле.

— Не произноси этого, — рыкнул он в ее шерсть, но Тигрица лишь рассмеялась в ответ; в ее распахнутых глазах блестело безумие.

Шэндон оставила их там и поднялась в башню королевы, следуя по изгибам мраморных ступеней, что спиралью обнимали башню изнутри: семь пролетов, вплоть до самых покоев, отведенных королеве и ее свитским. Когда она подошла к дверям, то обнаружила, что те не заперты и не охраняются никем, кроме юного фавна с подносом в руках: этот поднос он уронил от изумления, увидев Шэндон, и густо-красное вино, которым был наполовину полон графин, пролилось на роскошный ковер.

— Королева?.. — резко спросила Шэндон, и фавн бросил взгляд на внутреннюю дверь. Шэндон оттолкнула его в сторону и вошла.

Королева Лебяжье-белая, правительница Нарнии, прекраснейшая женщина со времен королевы-воительницы Элены, лежала, безжизненная и бледная, под стеганым покрывалом, расшитым львами с нарнийского герба. Она всегда была светлокожей и рыжеволосой, с глазами цвета летнего неба, и пускай ее юность уже минула, еще не наступила и старость. Но теперь она выглядела поблекшей — так красная ткань, оставленная под солнцем, выцветает со временем до бледно-розового и ветшает по краям. Ее кожа казалась почти такой же серой, как седые пряди у нее в волосах, и ее блестящие глаза не видели Шэндон, пусть даже та стояла прямо в изножье ее постели, одетая в изношенные дорогой кожаные штаны и залатанную кольчугу. 

Шэндон посмотрела на Лебяжье-белую, и позвала ее по имени, и взяла за руку (и пролила над этой рукою слезы), но королева лежала, по-прежнему не видя ничего. Ее разум был потерян — возможно, заперт в ловушке того колдовства, что связало остальную Нарнию. Эрл Шэндон вышла из ее покоев, и не возвратилась туда вновь.

— Это конец, — сказала она Огнехвосту. — Да простит нас Аслан однажды за те проступки, что мы, должно быть, совершили, если он позволил этому чародейству овладеть миром. 

— Что же нам делать? — спросил Огнехвост, который был отважным Псом и яростным воином, но, как и большинство собак, нечасто задумывался о будущем.

Шэндон подняла перевязь с мечом и застегнула ее у себя на поясе.

— Сражаться, — ответила она и направилась к стенам.

Большинство рассказчиков, как правило, останавливаются здесь — ибо никому на деле неведомо, что случилось затем. Шэндон отослала прочь нескольких слуг, сохранивших верность, и они унесли эту историю с собой, но никто из тех, кто остался в Кэр-Паравеле, не выжил, чтобы поведать о том, что случилось в конце. Или, точнее, не выжил никто из истинных и верных нарнийцев. 

Но в Орландии утверждают, что один из гномов, служивших Колдунье, раскаялся, и многими годами позже рассказал свою историю кентавру на орландской границе, а потому орландские сказители так заканчивают этот рассказ:

Враг ударил в полночь, семь дней спустя после того, как Шэндон вернулась в Кэр-Паравель. Город был пуст, все его обитатели разбежались, кроме лишь трех человеческих женщин, нашедших убежище в крепости, поскольку ни один Человек больше не мог покинуть Нарнию живым. Эти три женщины, честь им и хвала, кем бы они ни были, взяли оружие и поднялись на стены вместе с Шэндон, ее бойцами и остатками королевской гвардии. 

Враг ударил колдовством, чарами принудив королеву встать со своего ложа, сойти по длинным лестницам прямо в ночной сорочке, с распущенными волосами, и отворить ворота во мраке, покуда еще не взошла луна. Королева Лебяжье-белая, прекраснейшая из женщин со времен королевы-воительницы Элены, умерла на камнях собственного же внутреннего двора, сраженная рукою Джадис из Чарна. Когда кровь королевы просочилась сквозь брусчатку, коснувшись нарнийской почвы, сама земля содрогнулась, сбивая с ног равно захватчиков и защитников.

Но для Глубинной Магии было уже слишком поздно, она не могла ничем помочь: Джадис позаботилась об этом. Ее солдаты, не имеющие больше нужды в покрове колдовства, охотились за солдатами, оставшимися верными Нарнии, по всему замку. Солдаты Шэндон бились яростно, и кровь злобных созданий — а также гномов и великанов, — глубокими потоками текла по переходам древней крепости. Но слишком велико было число врагов, и отважные Псы и фавны гибли и отступали, сдавая один зал за другим, дорого продавая свои жизни. 

Шэндон оставалась последней, кто еще не погиб, загнанная в угол у самых ступеней, ведущих к трону. Она приканчивала едва ли не всякого, кто к ней приближался, ее меч и кинжал отнимали жизнь с каждым ударом; но была она, в конце концов, лишь Человеком, и она осталась одна. Джадис сама не пыталась приблизиться, но смеялась, глядя на кровопролитие, пока, наконец, не приказала своим солдатам остановиться.

— Ты хорошо сражалась, Человек, — сказала она через, глядя поверх залитого кровью пола, усеянного телами ее собственных подданных. Она была очень высока и облачена в белое с серебром; в каждой руке у нее было по окровавленному клинку. — Никчемный, жалкий, потерянный Человек. Твой Лев бросил тебя, твои укрепления пали. И мир этот, наконец, упадет мне в руку, точно спелое яблоко. 

— Я — Шэндон, эрл Фонарной Пустоши, — выдохнула Шэндон, опираясь на трон Нарнии и истекая кровью из множества ран. — Последняя из рода короля Фрэнка и королевы Елены Нарнийских. Во имя Аслана, я отвергаю тебя, ведьма. 

Джадис рассмеялась тогда — смехом, что зазвенел высоко под потолком замка, — и произнесла всего одно слово:

— Пли.

Стрелы сорвались в полет, пронзая Шэндон до тех пор, пока та не пошатнулась и не упала, уронив свой окровавленный меч на трон, который клялась защищать.

Дело вот в чем: Глубинная Магия непостижима. Она в высшей мере могущественна, подобно Аслану и его отцу, Заморскому Императору. Она связывает нас вместе, делает нас нарнийцами: мы не таковы, как прочие из иных земель. Но Глубинную Магию невозможно ни предсказать, ни подчинить, ни постичь. Так что никто на самом деле не знает, как или почему случилось то, что случилось, но так об этом говорят кентавры:

Когда Шэндон умерла на полу Кэр-Паравеля, она была последним живым Человеком в Нарнии, и последней королевой Нарнии, унаследовавшей корону от своей двоюродной сестры в момент ее убийства. А когда Человек — король или королева — гибнет, защищая свой народ, великие силы вступают в дело: сама Глубинная Магия пробуждается в этот момент, ибо Люди были в Нарнии, когда Аслан песнью создал мир. И таким образом Глубинная Магия работает: через людскую кровь, и кости, и веру. Или, во всяком случае, так говорят кентавры. Это — одно из объяснений тому, что случилось, когда Шэндон умерла; но никто не знает достоверно.

В самый миг смерти Шэндон замок Кэр-Паравель, что стоял на берегу Восточного моря близ устья Великой Реки со времен Фрэнка и Елены, — в этот миг замок _переменился_. Глубинная Магия пробудилась к жизни и, ожив, изменила мир — несмотря на всё чародейство Колдуньи. Когда изменения совершились, Джадис и все ее солдаты оказались снаружи за стенами замка, что стали выше и прочнее, чем прежде, и ворота его были заперты. Никакая магия или сила оружия, что были у Джадис, не могли открыть эти ворота.

Вот что рассказывают в Орландии. Но все рассказчики, будь они кентаврами, или фавнами, или Волками, или даже Людьми, в Нарнии и в Орландии — все говорят одно: что бы ни произошло в Кэр-Паравеле в ту ночь, когда встало солнце, ворота были заперты, и над ними были высечены золотыми буквами слова: «Когда сыны Адама и дочери Евы воссядут на троны в Кэр-Паравеле, навеки закончится злое время».

И, как бы ни была сильна Колдунья, как бы она ни ярилась, она не смогла разрушить эти ворота или разбить эти стены — и не может сделать этого до сих пор. Эта весть до сих пор там и служит надеждой для всех нарнийцев, сколько бы лет ни прошло.

Такова история о эрле Шэндон и Последней Обороне Кэр-Паравеля, и так рассказывают ее в самые долгие зимние ночи в западной Нарнии и Орландии.


End file.
